


Confessions By Liberty

by DashingJetBlack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingJetBlack/pseuds/DashingJetBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off from my Total Superstars series on FF. Set on Friday 19 August in Brooklyn, NY. Finn Balor is surprised to see his friend Noam Dar is in town. Noam invites Finn to come and hang out by the Brooklyn Bridge, and as the two friends (occasionally with benefits) talk, confessions burst forth on both sides. Noam openly talks for the first time about his life as a pup, whilst Finn realises he's been harbouring passion for a certain someone that's not his boyfriend, Karl Anderson.</p><p>My first SamiFinn one shot, albeit without a Sami appearance, but it's a SamiFinn confession! First rung on the ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions By Liberty

**Confessions at Liberty**

_Spinoff from Total Superstars (sorry I've not been putting it on AO3! head to my FF account to keep up with that fic!) because I think I need to do more one-shots._

_Set on Friday 19 August, when Finn tweeted the topless workout photo with Noam Dar and the video recorded by the STatue of Liberty._

_May contain kissing and naughty talk, including kinks._

* * *

 

Finn Balor was still trying to take it in as he lay chilling in his Brooklyn, New York hotel room. He was all too aware of how smarky the audiences in this part of the city were, having wrestled a Takeover show almost exactly a year ago here. This time he was attending Takeover tomorrow as a fan, whilst competing in the marquee match against Seth Rollins for the inaugural WWE Universal Championship.

He was tired from his flight. And he'd been taking abuse from fans online about having to leave the signing at Toys R'US early due to demands from management. He tried to so hard to explain to fans it was out of his hands, but they weren't having it - some had sent some really foul abuse to him, homophobic stuff mainly. Was this really what it was like as a main roster player? If you didn't please every single fan everywhere you went, they took to social media to abuse you? Finn had spent 16 years and counting in wrestling, and he was all too aware of the 'crazies' - after all, a waitress in Corpus Christi had manipulated him into allowing her to take a blowjob from him on Tuesday - his first experience with a woman to boot.

It had certainly been an intense week.

A knock sounded on his hotel room door.

"Hello?" he asked, thinking it would be his best friend Sami Zayn or his boyfriend, Karl Anderson.

"ARF!" came a voice.

Wait Finn knew that voice. Giggling, he padded to the door.

"ARF! ARF!" A Scottish accent and a small, pretty Israeli-Scottish mass leapt onto him.

Noam Dar, CWC competitor and rumoured to have signed with the company. What the hell was he doing in Brooklyn? Watching Takeover...or a surprise debut? And Finn wasn't at all shocked by the fact Noam was greeting him by barking like a dog - the cute little Jewish Scot was into puppy play and had come out as a pup last month on a night out after having sex with one half of the Australian NXT tag team TM61, Nick Miller.

"HEY YOU!" Finn squealed, "What you doing here?!"

"Invited, so I thought I'd come and harass my favourite beautiful leprechaun," giggled Noam, "How is Fergal today?"

"Trying to chill while Chad's out with Luke and AJ," Finn said, "And Sami's not here yet. Come in?"

"I'm just off out actually," beamed Noam, "Want to come with me?"

"Where you off to? If you're off to do pup stuff...then I'm afraid I will decline," Finn said.

"Been pupping out all day," Noam beamed, "Just wanted to go see the Statue Of Liberty. Seeing as like me, you're from a wee small town far away..."

"I'd love to!" gushed FInn, "Ya know, cos today's been so crazy, haven't really had much time to appreciate just where we are. Did buy some sick new Vans though. CUstom ones!"

He padded to the corner of the room to slip on the new plimsolls, which were printed with a 'Balor Club' design. One of the many perks of his fame.

"Spotty socks again?" snorted the young Scot.

"Don't shade the polka dots puppy," Finn said, "Bad dog."

Noam gave a whimper and cocked his head.

"OK stop that."

Noam chuckled. Finn noted the chain he was wearing, which now had a bone on it.

"There's a car waiting," Noam said, "They wanna film us for the site...about your 'journey'."

"Then no pup masks," Finn said.

"I'll take it off, relax...though puppy wants to PLAY," Noam had a wicked grin on his face, totally checking out FInn. After all, they'd slept together numerous times over the years.

"Puppy can play after," Finn said, picking up his rucksack, "Best not keep the taxi waiting."

* * *

 

It was a cool, clear summer night in Brooklyn. The water was still and calm. The stars sparkled in the night sky, still black despite all the light pollution from one of the largest cities in the world. It could be such an overwhelming place but at the same time so magical. And here they were, two small town lads from across the pond; Noam from Ayr, Scotland; Finn from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland...right here in New York. A place neither of them thought they'd ever be. Finn had recorded another video inside the car on the way here. It had been nice being shuttled everywhere - the thought of driving around the madness of NYC had been plagueing him all week.

"Wow..." he sighed, taking it all in, as the world-famous Statue Of Liberty stood proudly across from them, shining into the night.

"Amazing.." Noam agreed, removing his pup collar and pocketing it.

"Guys, can we record a video? Afterwards we'll leave you alone," one of the cameramen asked.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"He asked nicely," Noam pouted.

"OK..." Finn said reluctantly.

"Just pretend we're not here," the cameraman said.

They filmed a short conversation between the two former UK independent stars, discussing their thoughts on their humble backgrounds and how they ended up here, at one of the Big FOur pay per views. It was an honest and heartfelt video.

"OK guys...brilliant, that was awesome," the camera man said, "We're gonna head off for a bit, we'll call when it's time to go back."

As soon as they were gone, Noam affixed his puppy collar back on. Finn took a look at the bone medallion attached.

It read:  
 _Pup Solo_  
 _no pinky no party_

"So how's the scene in Orlando?" asked FInn.

"Amazing," Noam grinned, "I never thought competing in the Cruiserweight Classic was where I'd find meself...there's loads of pups in Orlando. Don't think any of them know who I am either! There's a couple that watch wrestling and another who follows indies."

"You gonna tell them?" asked FInn.

"No way. Best part about being a pup is that I can hide that part of me," Noam replied, "I always keep the mask on when I play. They all call me Solo. The only people who know about me are you, ZSJ, Bayley, Carmella, Cody...who I may be facing soon FYI (Finn's face lit up) , and of course...Nick Miller."

"You haven;t told Grado?!" Finn snorted.

"He wouldn't get it," Noam said.

"He let you suck him off once!"

"So? He barely gets being gay...try explaining puppy play to him!"

"True. Whatever makes ya happy," smiled FInn, "Awww man...something so...liberating about being here."

"Tell me about it," Noam was reaching into the sports bag he'd brought with him and he pulled out his black puppy mask.

Finn had his phone out and was browsing his music...perfect ambient song...he hit 'play'...Welcome To New York by Taylor Swift. Couldn't think of a more appropiate one. Not just because he loved Taylor.

Noam removed the backturned SnapBack he was wearing and slowly pulled on his puppy mask, which had eye holes and an opening at the base for his mouth, albeit hidden by a tongue. Finn just smiled with pride at his friend. He knew that this was a huge deal for the 23 year old Scot, whose following online was growing faster every day. And how cute did he sound, humming along in that mask. He was so adorable.

"So proud of you," he said.

"Means a lot you still think that," Noam said, voice mildly muffled but still audible under the mask. He leaned into his older friend (and occasional fuckbuddy).

"People, especially Sami, rip me calling you my toyboy," Finn sighed, "But you are a close friend Noam."

"Same Fergal...and I still like you."

"You know I'm not available that way Noam darlin. But I love you in another way." He pecked the top of the mask.

"I got into pup play because trying to find a boyfriend didn't work out," Noam confessed, "It still hurts that people see me as just a hot bang and not worth commitment...I thought being into older guys would find me someone. But hey...some of the pups I've met since being in Orlando...wow...everyone's just so accepting. I can be myself. Yeah we do some naughty things together but we all have fun. Explored so much that I wouldn't have just as me."

"I still don't fully get it darlin...but you seem so happy," Finn said.

"I am. Happiest I've been," Noam whispered, nuzzling.

_Everybody here was someone else_

_Before_

_And you can want who you want_

_Boys and boys and_

_Girls and girls_

Talk about lyrics that spoke to both of them.

Finn sniffled.

Here was Noam baring his soul.

Maybe FInn should get something off his chest too.

It had been bugging him since the McKayla the waitress mess.

"You OK Devitt?" asked Noam.

"Just the lyrics...they really speak to you, don't laugh. Taylor is a brilliant songwriter and people just hate on her because she's successful," Finn whispered, "I've been thinking lately about stuff."

"Wanna tell me? Puppy's very good at listening."

"Gonna need to sit down," Finn said, "Bench just there, look."

He padded over to a wooden bench, overlooking the water, glistening with city lights like topazes and rubies. He sat down with a hefty sigh.

Noam scampered up and lay on his chest, just like a loyal dog. Finn gave a small giggle. Bless him. Those brown eyes peered up at him through the eyeholes of the mask. If anyone stared, Finn was prepared to Pele kick the shit out of them. After the abuse from fans online today, along with the crazy McKayla, he was DONE with dickheads being nasty and judging.

"Been on the main roster now for almost a month," he began, "Had its ups and downs...mostly ups though. Get to be with Sami. Get to be with Chad."

"Yeah...ye told me aboot the wee demon sex...and the crazy bitch who sucked you off!"

"Mm-hmm...yeah...that...erm...I dunno Noam. I thought I'd be happier, y'know? Been wanting this so badly...and yet...it just doesn't feel right."

"How so?"

"Well...something's been playing on me...the way Sami reacted to the McKayla mess."

"You said he was pissed off."

"He looked like he wanted to kill me Noam. He accused me of pretending to be gay to spare his feelings! That hurt a lot...does he know what its like being gay in small town Ireland still?! The Catholic church ruled the country for CENTURIES...it's only been 20 years since they shut down the last Magdalene Asylum! Why would I ever fake sexuality? Especially in WRESTLING!"

"I know...imagine how the lads would react to a pup?" Noam sighed, "Maybe it's cos,..he's Muslim?"

"Gay Muslims exist Noam. He was acting like the whole thing was a personal insult. I know he's my best friend but..."

"Jealous?" suggested Noam, "He ain't got a boyfriend and yet you have, and you've been shagging loads of lads..and now you're hooking up with lasses too, and yet isn't he celibate at the moment?"

"Until tomorrow, when Zack comes to town," Finn said, "He's in Maryland at the moment...with Coddles."

"Oh...of course..." Noam said, "I'm intrigued."

"Don't be. Zack shouldn't be playing with Coddles. I'm mad at him."

"Zack? He can't go tae the shops without scoring dick," snorted Noam.

"Not him, he's a law unto himself that one...I'm mad at Coddles...he's cheating on Stephen Amell with Zack. So if you get to work him, puppy will NOT be playing. Understand."

"Puppy wants to play...*whimper* I wants big American hunk."

"Noam. Behave."

*WHIMPER*

"SOLO!" barked Finn.

Noam curled up...really like a chastised family pet. Finn was taken aback. Wow. That was cute. And interesting. But not for here.

"Sowwy." Noam nuzzled.

"Accepted. Good boy." Finn patted the mask, "So yeah..Zack's spending tonight banging Coddles...and then he's en route to Brooklyn to go get Sami's cock...I've basically played Grindr cupid and forced them to fuck so Sami can stop hating on him...but...I dunno Noam."

"Zack will take what he wants and kick him out, as per usual."

"Well aware Noam. Sami will just feel lonely again after once the high goes, and I'm scared he'll sink back into a negative headspeace...I just want him to be happy. I've worked my arse off these past 3 weeks to stop him going off the rails again."

"Why do you think it's your job to save him?" asked Noam.

"I just feel responsible somehow...he always says he's trying to impress me because he thinks I'm superior. He doesn't know what a beautiful pure soul he truly is."

"He's 32 mate. He can look after himself. Ye don't need to maw him."

Noam was beginning to read between the lines. Why indeed was Finn so desperate to 'save' Sami?

"I think I do..."

"YE always said he was high maintenance and overbearing."

"He can be, yes. But he's also adorable and cute."

"How is Karl Anderson," piped up Noam.

"He's fine...oh I see what you did there.." Finn stared at the asphalt, ebony-black under the night sky, "Yeah...I think you've got me sussed aincha.?"

"Aye," Noam said, "You're dating one lad but you want to be datin' another. Amirite?"

"I didn't want to admit it to myself before now...but I think maybe...it could be...good dog."

"RUFF. You know you can tell me anything."

Noam removed his mask. Only because he knew that Finn was on the cusp of revealing a deep secret and he would be the first to know. He ran a hand through his black hair and shuffled closer to his friend.

"Oh God...you'll be the first person I'm telling...only just accepted it myself," Finn sighed, wiping his green eyes, "Chad is amazing. So good to me. Fucking awesome in bed. But...I'm the only lad he's dated and he could find a nice lass to want to marry, y'know? I care about him very much...but if I truly did, why did we go open so soon? I had so many men...he had nobody. Didn't even download Tinder! He said he was happy with me. I felt like SUCH a selfish whore. I agreed to close us when I got called up. And then I still let that crazy bitch suck me cock. I'm not even bi, Noam! I only like men. Sami only likes men. Neville's sniffing round him again...fucking Cesaro's been sniffing too. He's not some fucking trophy and if Cesaro hurts me fellow countryman I will break him. I managed to once before. "

"Pac's his ex though, right?"

"Yeah. And they won't work. Never go back to your ex. Which is what I have done. You hang onto the old days, thinking it'll be the same...it won't. Trust me Noam, I'm old. You're a wee whippersnapper."

"Not that old and your body's still BANGING," Noam gave him a cheeky grin, "WUFF."

"Behave Solo," Finn sighed, "Oh Noam...*SOB*.."

"Hey hey man...don't cry.."

"I can't help it...there was me trying to help him get over his 10 year crush on a man HE couldn't have...Kevin...and he actually listened to me...and he's said it was one of the best things he's done and thanked me over and over again...if only he knew...*SOB!*

FInn's pretty face was now in his hands as emotions flowed through his 190lb body. He'd tried SO hard to keep these feelings locked away...but out here, beside the calm rippling water, in front of the most famous symbol of the American Dream and liberty...it just felt right.

Noam rubbed his back.

Little did Finn know Sami was starting to develop feelings for him too.

"Why you crying about it?"

"Cos it'll hurt Chad...and...and...it's so fucking stupid because a few months back, he, Coddles and I sorta had a triad thing going...then he goes and TRAPS CODY by pretending to love him and 'save me from myself' cos he knew that I really wanted Cody and that we would never work as a couple...then CHad and Luke come over and well...here I am...alone...my ex shows up and there we are...oh its such a fucking mess Noam *WAIL*...it didn't have to be this way...why didn't I just take the chance when I could?! WE USED TO SLEEP TOGETHER IN NXT! WHY?! BECAUSE I WAS TIED TO AN ENGLISH BASTARD WHO USED ME!"

He broke down into full blown sobs.

Noam hugged him tightly.

Wow.

It was like he broke.

Just like Finn himself had been there when Sami had broken.

"It ain't too late," Noam said, "He's only a few streets away in a hotel..."

"How? How do I tell him I love him Noam? He'll think I'm ribbing him!"

"Ye shagged him before."

"That was friends with benefits Noam...I want to be his boyfriend! We've hung out SO much...always gone out to lunch and dinner when we can...I thought I was just trying to keep him away from thinking about men...all along...I've.."

"You've been wanting to have him to yourself," Noam finished, "I know I'm no relationship expert, but I think you need to tell Karl."

"I know.." rasped Finn, wiping his sticky, streaming green eyes, "It's so unfair to Chad...to be honest I think he's starting to suspect already. Sami and I have been together more than he and I have. I did the Demon Sex thing to try and spark things...convince myself he and I still could work. It was fun. But...I knew it was just smoke and mirrors...I hate myself but when I was riding Chad...I thought about Sami. I even lied to Sami when that bitch sucked me off...I told them I thought of Cody. I was actually thinking about Sami...and when he burst in...it was like being saved from a burning house, Noam. I was SO happy to see him."

"Do it your own way...and wait till Sunday's over, otherwise ye could fuck up your match," Noam said, "Howsabout we go find a gym, get these feelings all worked out."

"Nothing like a hard gym sesh to distract from emotional pain," Finn agreed, "I used to smash it down the Performance Center when things were shit with Stuart...Wade."

"What time is it...ooh half 9, might be a place open," Noam said, checking his phone.

"Thank you Noam...for everything. Glad you brought me here."

"Thank you...you're the first one I've gone into details about why I got into pup play. I never bothered telling Zack cos all he cares about is getting the D. So I owe ye Fergal."

"Noam...come here.."

Finn hugged him fiercely.

Noam gazed at him.

"Wuff." He pecked FInn on the lips. And then, because he was a naiughty boy, began to kiss him.

Finn returned it before breaking away.

"Bad puppy!" he commanded.

"Sorry, just wanted to cheer you up," Noam gave him adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"I get it, you smothered me with kisses, least you didn;t lick me," giggled Finn, "So...let's go find a gym. Promise me though, you can't tell anyone. Not Zack. Nobody. Not even any of your pup pals."

"They won't know who you are anyway cos I won't say one of my best friends is Finn Balor" giggled Noam, "How comes youre not stopping Zack get his claws back into Sami anyway?"

"Because with Zack, I know it'll just be some more dick, no strings, and Sami said he's gonna go all dom on Zack and use him. Do you know much it took for me not do a little sex wee in my briefs, Noam? Sami as a dom? My arse is twitching at the thought. And yet it's fucking whore-bag Zack who gets the pleasure of it. Unfair!"

"Dirty boy.." giggled Noam, "Howzabout you confess your sexual fantasies about hot ginger otters to me in the gym? I'll tell you exactly what I do with my pup friends hehehehe."

"Deal," Finn grinned, "Best go get the camera guy. Pinky promise you'll keep this to yourself."

"No pinky, no party," Noam smiled, and he offered his pinky to the pretty Irishman.


End file.
